Aveuglé par l'Amour
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Albus Dumbledore a vaincu Gellert Grindelwald et son plan pour le Plus Grand Bien a échoué. Mais si l'emprisonnement de ce dernier faisait partie d'un autre plan, un plan où il ne ferait pas confiance à celui qu'il aimait ?


**_Aveuglé par l'Amour_**

-Sois maudit, Albus ! gronda Gellert Grindelwald

La prison de Nurmengard venait de refermer ses portes sur lui et il n'était pas censé en sortir, sinon les pieds devant. Ce qui était ironique quand on savait qu'il l'avait construite pour y enfermer ses propres opposants. Albus, son ancien amant, avait proposé à la communauté internationale Sorcière de l'y enfermer pour un juste retour des choses. Gellert se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas écopé de la peine de mort ou au Baiser du Détraqueur mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas fait en souvenir de leur ancienne relation. Il était d'ailleurs curieux qu'ils aient accepté sans protester.

Les premiers temps, étant étroitement surveillé, Gellert se tint tranquille dans sa cellule et se remit en question. Oui, il avait tenté de soumettre l'Europe Sorcière pour enfin mettre la main sur les écrits gardés par les plus vieilles familles Sorcières et pour cela, il s'était allié et avait exacerbé les sentiments négatifs d'un certain Hitler pour qu'il tente de modeler l'Allemagne puis le continent selon sa vision des choses tout en répandant le chaos. En fait, même si Hitler avait fini par se suicider et l'idéologie nazie quasiment totalement démantelée, il aurait pu parvenir à ses buts si Albus n'avait pas tenu à le provoquer en duel et à le piéger pour qu'il se rende.

Et l'enfermer dans sa propre prison.

Détail que beaucoup avaient oublié, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Deux ans plus tard, il était dehors.

La première chose que Gellert fit en quittant la prison fut de se rendre dans l'un de ses refuges inconnus de ses alliés comme d'Albus, se refit une santé avant de faire mourir son alter ego. Il s'était construit une nouvelle vie et quand la nouvelle de sa mort s'estompa, il migra vers la Grande Bretagne sous sa nouvelle identité.

En regardant ses actes passés, Gellert s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'en prendre aussi tôt à l'archipel. Son contrôle par le biais d'Hitler sur le continent étant encore très fragile et la conquête de la Tchécoslovaquie, des Pays-Bas, de le Belgique, du Luxembourg ou encore de la France trop récente, s'attaquer à la Grande Bretagne était bien trop présomptueux. Mais s'il l'avait fait, c'était parce qu'Albus avait soutenu qu'ainsi menacés, les familles Sang Pur allaient céder plus facilement.

Grave erreur. Très grave erreur, même, puisqu'avec sa victoire, Albus était devenu le nouveau Merlin et lui s'était vu enfermé à vie. S'il avait consolidé ses positions bien avant, il aurait été possible qu'aujourd'hui, il gouverne l'Europe entière.

Mais on ne pouvait pas se risquer à changer autant le passé alors autant vivre en assumant ses actes.

La création de cette autre identité était une précaution que lui avait inculqué sa scolarité à Dumstrang, qui voulait qu'il y ait toujours un plan de secours. A raison puisque cinq ans après sa défaite, plus rien ne le rattachait à Gellert Grindelwald ce qui laissait le champ libre à Gellert Waldle.

Gellert Waldle, donc – il n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de son prénom – était devenu professeur particulier en Enchantements bien avant qu'il ne fasse connaissance avec Hitler – pour faire un pied de nez monstre à Albus – et avait construit sa réputation d'excellence auprès des familles Sang Pur du continent qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui. Cela avait eu pour conséquence que lorsqu'il s'était présenté aux familles Sang Pur britanniques avec des lettres de recommandation de ses anciens employeurs, ils se l'étaient tous arrachés ce qui lui avait permis de faire sa petite sélection. Bien évidemment, comme il avait toujours entendu Albus pester contre les Serpentards, il avait privilégié les membres de cette maison mais comme il n'était pas aussi borné que son ancien amant, il avait élargi ses connaissances aux autres maisons.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il toucha du doigt l'envers de la façade que présentait Albus Dumbledore au monde Sorcier britannique.

En laissant traîner ses oreilles, il avait découvert que la partialité de son amant – à l'époque, cela s'entend – à l'encontre des Serpentards était connue et surtout critiquée par la majorité des élèves Sang Pur. Seuls les Nés de Moldus acceptaient sans restriction sa vision des choses, ce qui avait entraîné le mépris des autres élèves ainsi que l'accentuation de la méfiance envers tout ce qui venait du monde Moldu. Ses prises de position n'étaient guère prises au sérieux mais les parents gardaient un œil vigilant sur ce Né de Sorciers qui méprisait les traditions et qui ne voulait pas honorer la Magie selon les coutumes.

Puis Grindelwald avait menacé la Grande Bretagne et Dumbledore l'avait vaincu.

La réputation de ce dernier avait grimpé en flèche au point qu'il avait été pressenti pour prendre la tête de l'école dès que l'actuel directeur, Armando Dippet, prendrait sa retraite alors qu'il était le dernier professeur entré dans l'équipe enseignante. Le ministère ne jurait que par lui et les plus proches conseillers de la ministre ne passaient pas un jour sans lui demander discrètement son aide. Millicent Bagnold, la ministre, reconnaissait qu'il avait été d'une grande aide pour le monde Sorcier mais refusait qu'il mette le nez dans la politique. En l'état, l'ascension d'Albus Dumbledore était au point mort.

Enfin, c'était ce que Gellert pensait aussi s'il ne s'était pas penché sur ses actes au cœur de l'école de magie.

Ses élèves – dont il avait eu la pleine et totale confiance, pour ce que ça voulait dire chez les Sang Pur – avaient souligné lors de leurs discussion la proportion du professeur à s'acharner sur un élève de Serpentard, Tom Riddle. L'enfant dérogeait totalement de ses proies habituelles car il s'agissait d'un orphelin Sorcier qui n'avait aucune idée de son ascendance. Gellert avait soufflé que ce fameux Tom ne devait pas savoir que moyennant finances, les Gobelins pourraient l'éclairer mais Abraxas Malfoy lui avait répondu que pour cela, il lui faudrait l'accord de son tuteur Sorcier dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité.

Gellert sentit qu'il tenait quelque chose. Curieux vis-à-vis de cet enfant, il profita d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour rendre visite à ses élèves pour l'observer et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait attiré l'attention d'Albus.

Tom Riddle était aussi puissant qu'Albus ! Pas étonnant qu'il le surveille d'aussi près !

Il s'était passé la même chose quand, suite à son renvoi de Dumstrang, il s'était rendu chez sa grande tante Bathilda Tourdesac, et il avait rencontré Albus, de deux ans son aîné. Il l'avait surveillé de très près avant de devenir son ami puis son amant. Gellert ne doutait pas qu'il allait suivre le même schéma avec Tom – y compris la partie amant, malgré la différence d'âge – pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Il commença par se renseigner au département de l'éducation – qui curieusement, avait tendance à se mettre de plus en plus en retrait depuis qu'un certain professeur héros de guerre faisait entendre de plus en plus sa voix – pour quelques informations, notamment l'adresse où il vivait pendant les vacances d'été et le nom de son tuteur Sorcier. Sans surprise, le fameux tuteur était Albus mais il était étonné qu'il ait pu se substituer au directeur Dippet, qui devait être selon la loi le tuteur de tous les orphelins Sorciers encore scolarisés. Quant à l'adresse …

Gellert profita d'un temps libre pour se rendre à Londres et visiter l'orphelinat. Il avait été abasourdi par les conditions de vie des enfants – en même temps, c'était en temps de guerre – mais également de la réputation qu'avait Tom ainsi que les sévices qu'il avait subis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur qui avait dû le rencontrer avant sa première rentrée scolaire n'avait pas tiré la sonnette d'alarme pour le retirer de ce foyer clairement abusif. Mais un nouveau tour dans les archives du département de l'éducation lui avait confirmé qu'Albus l'avait laissé là en toute connaissance de cause.

Inquiet, Gellert s'était mis à suivre l'adolescent durant ses vacances. Sans scrupules, il lui avait collé un sort de Traçage difficilement détectable et ce fut ainsi qu'il sut que les choses bougeaient quand sa position changea brusquement vers une destination qu'il n'avait jamais visitée. Rapidement, il s'y rendit et assista sans se faire voir à l'altercation entre Morfin Gaunt et Tom Riddle, qu'il avait découvert être oncle et neveu. Mais quand l'adolescent de seize ans confronta dans la foulée son père et ses grands-parents paternels qu'il s'apprêtait à torturer, Gellert intervint.

_Flash-Back_

_-Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? fit Gellert en sortant des ombres_

_-Qui êtes-vous ? gronda Tom en brandissant sa baguette vers l'inconnu_

_-Quelqu'un qui visiblement va t'empêcher de faire une monumentale connerie, répondit Gellert. Que t'ont fait ces Moldus ? _

_-Ils auraient pu empêcher que j'aille à l'orphelinat, cracha Tom. Ils auraient pu sauver ma mère !_

_-Ils auraient pu, confirma Gellert. Mais honnêtement, tu viens de parler avec eux et ils t'ont montré que ta mère n'a jamais fait l'unanimité dans cette maison. Tu penses vraiment que dans ses conditions, ils t'auraient accepté avec tes différences ?_

_-Je suis de leur famille … déclara Tom, ébranlé. _

_-Oui, vous partagez le même sang, c'est vrai, fit Gellert. Mais rien ne garantissait que tu serais aimé ou même que tu serais élevé avec la connaissance du monde Sorcier._

_-Morfin … protesta Tom. _

_-Ce Sorcier est l'exemple même de la conséquence de la pureté du sang, rétorqua Gellert. Il est clair que ses ancêtres se sont tellement mariés entre eux que leur descendance est quasiment Cracmol ! Est-ce que tu t'es enquis de ce qu'étaient désormais les Gaunt avant de te précipiter chez eux ? Je parie qu'ils sont ruinés depuis des générations ! _

_Gellert voyait bien que Tom ne savait plus quoi faire, que ses arguments étaient logiques. Il décida de pousser plus loin la réflexion. _

_-Tu as eu l'occasion de côtoyer d'autres Sorciers, contrairement à Morfin, poursuivit Gellert. Compare ce que tu sais et ce qu'il t'a dit. Est-ce que c'est cohérent ?_

_-Les Moldus sont pires que des chiens … murmura à peine Tom. _

_-Dit celui qui vit dans la crasse et dans le délabrement le plus total, railla Gellert. Oui, tu as vu la pire face des Moldus mais ne va pas penser que les Sorciers sont mieux. _

_-Comment ça ? sursauta Tom_

_-Si la famille de ton père t'avait effectivement recueilli et reconnu, tu aurais été traité avec indifférence, au mieux, expliqua Gellert. Si elle ne t'avait pas abandonné dans un orphelinat avant. Sache que si une famille Sang Pur avait eu un bâtard avec un Moldu voire un Cracmol, il aurait été tué sans sommation. _

_Tom écarquilla des yeux. _

_-Mais Malfoy, Black … balbutia Tom. _

_-Pourquoi ils t'auraient dit qu'ils se débarrassaient de manière radicale de toute « tâche » sur leur arbre généalogique parfait ? railla Gellert. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il y a des bons Moldus comme des Moldus méprisables, comme les Riddle, mais aussi des bons Sorciers comme des Sorciers pathétiques, comme ton oncle. A toi de faire la différence et de choisir tes batailles. _

_Gellert jeta un coup d'œil aux trois Moldus qu'il avait préalable figé au cas où. _

_-Sans oublier que si tu avais lancé un seul sort ici, les Aurors auraient débarqué et auraient identifié ta signature magique, ajouta Gellert. _

_-Mais ils ne savent pas que je suis là ! protesta Tom_

_-T'es-tu réellement intéressé à ce qu'est exactement la Trace ? ricana Gellert. Tu es dans une zone Moldue et Morfin est identifié comme Cracmol. La Trace est encore active, le directeur de ton école est obligé de laisser les Aurors comparer la signature magique qu'ils auraient récupérer ici à celle des élèves. Et dans la foulée, tu aurais été jeté en prison, t'interdisant la carrière à laquelle tu aspires._

_-Mais ils doivent payer … protesta faiblement Tom. _

_-Eh bien, tu es un Serpentard ou pas ? titilla Gellert. Apprends à utiliser ton cerveau !_

_Fin Flash-Back_

Après l'avoir convaincu de laisser tranquille sa famille paternelle, Gellert avait emmené Tom à l'orphelinat pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ses émotions et réfléchir à la marche à suivre. L'aîné réussit à le convaincre d'attendre sa majorité magique avant d'entamer toute procédure et initia une correspondance assidue avec le jeune homme. Le premier janvier 1944, Tom se présenta à Gringotts pour en savoir plus sur son héritage et Gellert n'eut plus eu de nouvelles pendant trois mois avant que le jeune homme lui indique qu'il était passé par la banque pour se faire émanciper côté Moldu et qu'il souhaitait entrer en apprentissage dès la fin de sa scolarité. Gellert sauta sur l'occasion pour lui proposer son aide avec un serment de secret sur ses véritables capacités et lui faire disposer de son réseau de connaissances pour le diriger vers les maîtres les plus à même de l'aider. Rassuré par le serment, Tom avait finalement accepté et dès son retour définitif de Poudlard, Gellert l'avait invité chez lui et l'avait testé. Les résultats obtenus confirmèrent ceux obtenus aux ASPIC et Tom eut le choix entre un apprentissage en Potions, en Duel et bien sûr, en Enchantements. Le jeune homme voulut se trouver un maître en Magie Noire mais Gellert le remit à sa place.

_Flash-Back_

_-Parfois, je me demande si tu es stupide ou si tu le fais exprès, ricana Gellert. _

_-Pourquoi vous dites cela ? s'indigna Tom_

_-Où as-tu entendu parler de magie noire ? demanda simplement Gellert_

_Tom allait répondre lorsqu'il s'arrêta, figé. Gellert continua sa pensée. _

_-Seuls Dumbledore et ses acolytes utilisent ce terme, fit Gellert. Tes camarades, les seuls les plus à même de pouvoir en parler puisqu'ils la pratiquent, parlent de magies occultes. Parce que la magie « noire » comme la magie « blanche » n'existent pas. La Magie est une et seule les intentions les teintent. _

_-Mais tout le monde le dit … protesta Tom. _

_-Parce que le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald le dit, renifla Gellert. Si tu cherches bien, ces notions n'existent pas. Alors fais-moi plaisir, si tu dois te référer aux paroles de celui qui t'a laissé pourrir dans ton orphelinat alors que tu avais besoin d'aide, vérifie tes informations._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Tom avait fini par se ranger de son avis et avait opté pour la maîtrise en Duel. En parallèle, il avait eu droit à une maîtrise en Arts de l'esprit et devint un Occlumens accompli et un Legilimens bien plus doué encore. Enfin, quand Gellert l'estima prêt, il lui révéla son ancienne identité et surtout, ce qu'il projetait de faire et pourquoi.

_Flash-Back_

_Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de cligner des yeux. _

_Gellert Grindelwald … _

_Celui qui l'avait sauvé était GELLERT GRINDELWALD ?!_

_-Reviens sur terre, gamin, grommela Gellert. J'aimerai passer à autre chose. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes intéressé à moi ? balbutia presque Tom_

_-Parce qu'Albus le faisait ! claqua Gellert_

_Tom eut le mérite de ne pas sursauter mais Gellert passa une main lasse sur les plis de sa robe pour se calmer. _

_-Ecoute … soupira Gellert. Je ne vais pas te mentir, changer de nom et me construire une nouvelle vie n'était qu'un plan de secours qui s'est révélé être bien plus. Ce métier de précepteur est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée même si cela partait de l'intention de contrarier Albus. _

_-Albus ? releva Tom_

_-Oh ? sourit Gellert. Aurais-je oublié de te dire qu'Albus Dumbledore et moi avions formé un couple ? _

_Tom n'eut qu'une grimace de dégoût mais ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. La seule fois où il l'avait fait, il s'était pris une raclée de son aîné. _

_-Vous avez omis cette information, lâcha échapper Tom. _

_-Bref, sourit Gellert. Etre précepteur est une chose que je ne regretterai jamais. Je me suis intéressé aux Serpentards surtout parce qu'il pestait contre eux et à toi parce que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il ne te lâchait pas. A raison parce que si tu avais tué ton père et tes grands-parents, tu te serais laissé aspirer dans une spirale sans fin de violence et de mort. _

_Tom hocha la tête. C'était d'ailleurs Gellert qui l'avait empêché de lâcher le Basilic dans les couloirs de l'école quand il avait appris qu'il aurait pu quitter son orphelinat si la personne qui avait découvert ses conditions de vie avait prévenu les autorités compétentes. _

_-Tu as des dispositions formidables et peu importait ce qu'Albus prévoyait pour toi, je ne comptais pas le laisser faire, poursuivit Gellert. Cela s'est confirmé quand il m'a convaincu de me battre en duel contre lui et qu'il m'a battu à la déloyale. _

_-A la déloyale ? releva Tom_

_Le visage de Gellert se ferma. Il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à qui que ce soit que si Albus l'avait finalement vaincu, c'était parce qu'il avait promis de rendre visite à son petit neveu d'une douzaine d'années pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Or, depuis qu'il avait entamé la conquête du continent, il n'avait plus approché sa famille, à la fois pour se protéger et pour les protéger et surtout, il n'avait jamais présenté sa famille à son amant. Apprendre qu'il comptait la voir lui avait fait tout accepter pour qu'ils ne soient pas inquiétés. Par contre, il ne le cachait pas, ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge. _

_-Peu importe, balaya Gellert. Quoi qu'il ait prévu pour toi, il est hors de question que tu le réalises. Et pour cela, il fallait que tu disparaisses du paysage mais aussi que tu ne fasses pas des erreurs aussi monumentales sous le coup de la colère !_

_Tom faillit baisser la tête mais la pique était justifiée. Depuis son passage à Poudlard, il exprimait toujours sa colère par des actions insensées, spectaculaires et violentes, alors qu'enfant, il était habitué à ne rien montrer justement pour mieux se venger et ne pas se faire prendre. _

_-D'où cet apprentissage à l'étranger, nota Tom. _

_En effet, tous les maîtres que lui avait présenté Gellert se trouvaient sur le continent. _

_-Ce n'était pas comme si Albus ne s'était pas débarrassé de tous ceux qui lui posaient problème en Grande Bretagne, renifla Gellert. Ceux qui restent ont une mentalité nauséabonde dont il convient de s'éloigner au plus vite._

_-Vous pourriez m'apprendre, nota Tom._

_-Je pourrais, confirma Gellert. Mais il est bon que tu te confrontes à des personnes qui n'ont pas forcément la même vision que toi. En clair, je veux que tu te sociabilises correctement, pas en tant que victime comme dans ton orphelinat ou comme futur pion dans ton école. Je veux que tu deviennes enfin le véritable Tom Riddle._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Mais ce que Gellert ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'il avait chargé un maître Legilimens d'examiner l'esprit du jeune Tom. Il avait toujours trouvé suspect que ce qu'il avait appris de lui quand il était à l'orphelinat et la tentative de meurtre sur son père et ses grands-parents paternels – appelons un chat un chat – soit aussi opposé, encore plus en sachant qu'il avait côtoyé des Sang Pur dont la retenue était le maître-mot. De plus, il savait Albus adepte des arts de l'esprit donc imaginer qu'il ait manipulé son élève n'était pas aussi délirant.

A raison.

Le jeune adulte devait à terme perdre toute sa raison et pire, avoir une peur phobique de la mort, pour le pousser à chercher tous les moyens à portée pour ne jamais mourir. Gellert avait été étonné de cette consigne car contrairement à ce qu'Albus pensait, il était parfaitement au courant que son ancien amant avait lui-même peur de mourir et de ne pas pouvoir laisser sa trace dans le monde. Reporter cette peur sur un pion ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Albus avait mis la main sur des écrits mentionnant les Horcruxes.

Lui-même en avait eu connaissance alors qu'il étudiait quelques écrits d'une famille Sang Pur exilée de Grèce. Il avait été révolté par tous les sacrifices demandés – il y avait une différence entre une expérience pour déterminer les limites de la magie et un Outrage avec un grand O à la Magie avec un grand M – mais n'avait pas poussé plus loin, ayant peur que son amant ne mette cette idée à exécution et ayant bien compris l'inutilité de cette pratique. Ses précautions n'avaient donc pas servi et il était clair qu'Albus comptait utiliser de Tom pour connaître les limites exactes de cette abomination.

Pas s'il avait son mot à dire.

Une fois les consignes retirées, Gellert avait pris contact avec une guilde Nécromancienne et avait organisé une rencontre avec l'un de ses membres pour Tom. Il tenait à ce que son protégé se rende compte de la dangerosité de cette branche de la magie et de ses conséquences, au cas où le plan d'Albus viendrait à se réaliser. Ensuite, une fois qu'il aurait sa maîtrise de Duel, il ferait en sorte qu'il ait une initiation poussée dans tous les domaines possibles, pour que Tom puisse se faire une idée précise et ne pas se baser sur des ouï-dire.

Enfin, Gellert comptait pousser Tom à faire de la politique.

C'était l'un des constats qu'il avait établis quand il avait pris sous son aile son protégé et même avant. Quand il avait appris à connaître Albus, il avait été un peu dérangé par ses idées mais il avait toujours cru qu'il avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Mais quand il avait commencé à laisser traîner ses oreilles en Grande Bretagne et qu'il s'était intéressé à ce qu'y faisait Albus, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas et pire, que ses idées pour un monde meilleur pouvaient se révéler très dangereuses à long terme. L'entrée de Tom dans la politique Sorcière n'avait que pour but de rappeler ses devoirs envers la Magie au gouvernement et que ce n'était pas un Sorcier quasiment sorti de nulle part et sans aucune éducation qui pourrait les y aider. Certes, le jugement était dur mais Poudlard n'enseignait plus les fondements de la Magie depuis qu'Albus avait pris l'ascendant sur Armando Dippet et son ancien amant avait toujours refusé de les apprendre du temps où il était scolarisé, ayant toujours pensé que c'était un cours inutile, car les Sang Pur n'y assistaient pas. Qu'il ait été le seul non Sang Pur dans son année et qu'ils aient déjà reçu ce cours chez eux ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Tom avait rechigné, c'était un fait, mais Gellert avait su utiliser les mots pour le convaincre d'abonder en son sens, comme il l'avait fait avec Hitler, il l'avouait sans honte. Mais contrairement à la première fois, cette fois il le faisait pour que son protégé puisse se défendre des attaques qui allaient sûrement pleuvoir quand Albus allait comprendre qu'il avait totalement échappé à son contrôle, ce qui était l'une des raisons qui avait attiré l'attention de son ancien amant. Le jeune Sorcier, malgré son enfance désastreuse, avait un charisme indéniable et savait rassembler les foules. Bien guidé, surtout dans la direction qu'il prenait avant qu'il ne découvre ses origines exactes, il pouvait amener les Sorciers de l'archipel à penser par eux-mêmes et à ne plus se fier aveuglément au Président-Sorcier, comme ils avaient commencé à en prendre l'habitude mais surtout, à honorer la Magie.

Lui-même avait eu du mal à se rendre compte que l'évolution du monde, Sorcier comme Moldu, leur faisait perdre de vue que la Magie ne pouvait pas faire tout toute seule sans aide. C'était quand il avait enfin pu consulter toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter au fur et à mesure de la conquête d'Hitler qu'il avait mis le doigt sur l'une des raisons possibles pour laquelle les écrits qu'Albus et lui recherchaient n'étaient pas à la portée de tous. Ce qu'il apprenait en tant que précepteur avait achevé de le convaincre que le chemin qu'il prenait n'était pas forcément le meilleur. Oh, il ne disait pas qu'il adoptait totalement et sans restriction le point de vue des Sang Pur mais il s'était rendu compte que certaines choses, notamment l'accueil des Nés de Moldus dans le monde Sorcier surtout en Grande Bretagne, devait changer.

Mais dans tous les cas, Gellert allait faire payer Albus de l'avoir aveuglé et utilisé son amour pour lui.

FIN


End file.
